Plus jamais
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Defi du mois d'Octobre du WSAC... Yuuri doit honorer les morts... Seulement Shin Makoku et ses traditions ont encore frappés... DEDICACE A : Heera et Meanne


Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, kawai ?

Base : KKM (Kyou Kara Moah)

Titre : Jamais plus

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer KKM n'est pas à moi… La fic si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Il fallait que j'ai un argument pour envoyer au lit Meanne… Il fallait AUSSI que je fasse la fic du défi du WSAC… Valà

Dédicace à : Heera qui est à l'origine de la tenue de Wolf et qui refuse que je lui dédicace cette fic et à Meanne pour la faire sourire…

Info : ¤...¤ représente les pensées

Rating : NC-13

**Jamais plus**

Yuuri sifflotait. Même dans ce pays de dingues qu'était ShinMakoku, ils fêtaient les morts…

On l'avait averti le matin même qu'il allait rendre hommage aux anciens Maoh. Déguisé. Pourquoi pas s'était-il dit, Halloween était plutôt courant au Japon. Enfin, suffisamment pour que ça ne le choque pas trop d'utiliser une telle idée. Bon, son « déguisement » était assez limité. Il n'était pas vêtu dans son habituel uniforme, mais d'un vêtement évasé, noir, accompagné d'une longue cape de la même teinte.

Il vint frapper à la porte de la salle de bain où Wolfram se préparait. En tant que fiancé du Maoh, il se devait d'être présent. Le jeune homme eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant le blond. Il portait un vêtement long et rosé, composé de multiples voiles… Au bout de quelques secondes, le brun comprit que cette tenue était celle de la danse du ventre. Le fils cadet de Cheri, sans lui laisser le temps de parler, l'entraîna à sa suite vers le sanctuaire du palais. Yuuri avouerait plus tard que même s'il lui avait laissé l'occasion de parler, il en aurait été incapable. Le blond était simplement superbe. Bien sûr, le Japonais savait depuis quelques temps qu'il n'était pas innocent face à lui, qu'il ressentait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il aimerait appeler amour… Mais jamais, il n'avait eut cette envie lui brûlant les reins de le prendre contre lui, de se blottir au creux de son corps, de s'enivrer de lui, de vivre et mourir par lui et uniquement pour lui… De l'amour de toute son âme et de tout son corps, en fait.

Docilement, il s'assit sur la chaise que Conrad lui présenta. Il était rentré tard la veille de l'autre monde et visiblement personne n'avait pensé qu'il aurait pu être présent à la cérémonie. Donc personne ne lui avait expliqué le déroulement de celle-ci. C'est ainsi que Yuuri se retrouva assis sur une chaise, au milieu des statues de marbre rose des anciens Maoh, avec le châtain lui expliquant que sa présence était un honneur pour les rois ultérieurs et que la personne la plus proche de l'ancien Maoh devait exécuter une danse. Que cette personne se trouvait être Wolfram, car en plus d'être né de Cherri, il était le fiancé du Maoh actuel et… Bref !

Ce fut qu'une fois où Conrad se fut enfui que le jeune homme compris les problèmes dans lesquels il s'était mis…

Une musique enivrante s'élevait dans l'air, le saturant, faisant suffoquer les autres Mazokus présents. Il y a quelque chose qui nous enveloppe de bien-être, nous attire comme hors de nous… C'est à ce moment-là que Wolfram apparut. Beau. Encore plus séduisant qu'avant. Comme entouré d'une aura de beauté. Lentement, il se mit à suivre la musique, avec le balancier de ses hanches. Sensuellement, le reste de son corps le suivit. Il jouait de tous ses muscles, de toutes les positions possibles, les laissant entrapercevoir un court instant sa peau laiteuse.

La chaleur de la pièce était étouffante, seulement le spectacle face à eux était tel qu'ils ne pouvaient en détacher les yeux. Yuuri sentait son cœur s'affoler, alors que le blond se déhanchait sensuellement devant lui, laissant glisser à terre un à un les voiles le recouvrant. Offrant aux regards de tous les jambes d'albâtre, il fit tomber un de ses légers tissus. Le jeune Maoh retenait son souffle sans même s'en apercevoir. Ce ne fut qu'à l'ultime voile qui chut que le brun réagit. Tout à son observation amoureuse, il n'avait pas vu la salle se vider pour les laisser communier en paix. C'est ainsi qu'il recouvrit le corps mince du blond de sa cape. Celui-ci se blottit contre lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il avait peur. Peur que son corps ne plaise pas à Yuuri. Peur que les _autres_ restent jusqu'à sa nudité totale. Peur que son fiancé n'intervienne pas dans ce cas-là. Peur… Malgré toute sa volonté de ne pas le montrer, il se blottit. Il se cacha dans les bras du jeune homme. S'enfuit dans ce corps qui était le monde à ses yeux. Il savait qu'années après années, il aurait à refaire cette danse. Qu'années après années, Yuuri ne saurait jamais le sacrifice qu'il faisait. Qu'années après années, cette danse serait sa plus belle preuve d'amour envers le brun, mais aussi la plus invisible pour le Maoh.

- Jamais plus, murmura le brun. Jamais plus, ils ne te verront. Tu n'es pas lié à eux.

Le corps de Wolfram le trahit quand il entendit ces paroles, auquel Yuuri ajouta pour montrer leur solennité, un tendre et amoureux baiser au creux de ses lèvres…

FIN

Camille : Beuh... A la base, il devait y avoir un lemon, mais... Chais pas... Pas l'inspi'... Et pis il fallait que je la finisse avant minuit... (Ouf ! Encore 30 minutes ! )


End file.
